From Husband to Father
by Covert Commander
Summary: The continuation story of Alfred and Arthur with their son, Noah. Part three of the Best Friend to Boy Friend series, I encourage reading the first two to avoid confusion.
1. Noah

"It's a baby."

Alfred lifted the carrier and set it down on the couch for a better view of the child. Both blonds sat on either side of the baby. The baby was a boy with little tuffs of dark brown hair on his head. He seemed to be asleep under his blue, soft blanket.

"I know that, I'm not daft. What are you doing with a baby? Please tell me you didn't steal it from the hospital." Arthur said.

Alfred chuckled, "No, I didn't steal him. Please don't be mad that I brought him home."

"What's the sob story, then?" Arthur asked.

"Don't say it like that!" Alfred laughed nervously. "His mom died during childbirth, as soon as his dad saw that his wife died, he was so grief-stricken that he thought he wouldn't be able to raise the child right,"

"_Here's your new baby boy." Alfred said, holding the newborn. _

_The new father took his child slowly with awe. "And what about my wife? What about Carol?" he asked._

_This part was the hardest to Alfred. "I'm so sorry, your wife… didn't make it." Alfred said morbidly._

"_What?!" the father said sadly, "Who is going to help raise this child with me?" the man tried as hard as he could to not cry._

"_Fathers can raise children just as well as mothers can." Alfred tried consoling him._

_The father looked down to his son, "He-he looks so much like his mother."_

_Alfred thought he'd had a change of heart, "He kinda looks like you, as well."_

"_No, he looks like his mom, no doubt." Alfred sighed. "That's why I can't keep him.' He handed the baby back to the blond doctor._

"_What?" Alfred asked _

"_I can't keep him, he'll remind me too much of his mother. I-I can't deal with that." The man said._

"_Then isn't there anyone else who can?" Alfred struggled._

"_Maybe from her side, but they didn't want us to have the baby in the first place." The man looked to Alfred._

_He saw how calm the baby was in his arms (well, as calm as a newborn can be). "Hey, how about you take him?"_

"_What?! No, I can't-"_

"_You said it yourself; fathers could raise better children than mothers,"_

"_You're twisting my words." Alfred defended._

"_But I'm sure he would be happier with you and your wife."_

"_But I don't have a wife, I have a husband. A husband who'll be extremely mad at me when he sees I just came home with a baby." Alfred tried._

"_Please, I'm begging you. Take care of my son." The man pleaded._

_Alfred knew he was going to get hell because of this, but a hero never turns down a plea for help._

_Some days after that, Alfred got a call. He'd been in a meeting over custody of the child for almost three days now. His phone must've had numerous calls; he could feel every one of them when they vibrated in his pocket. By the third day the head of the meetings told him he was allowed to answer, he apologized and headed out._

"_Hello?"_

"_Al?" It was Arthur._

"_Yeah, Artie, what is it?" he asked rushed. Arthur started asking way too many questions over their phone conversation._

"_Dr. Jones-Kirkland? We need you in here." _

"_All right." Alfred responded to the head honcho of the meeting. "Artie, I don't know when I'll be home, but I gotta go." He hung up._

"_Dr. Jones__-Kirkland, we need you to answer some more questions." A stern voice said._

_Alfred sighed in annoyance, but followed the man._

"_Alfred, are you married?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What is your spouse's name?"_

"_Arthur Jones-Kirkland."_

"…_Dr, are you in a homosexual marriage?" Alfred felt that question wasn't on his clipboard._

"_Yes, sir."_

_The man coughed, "If you were to be allowed to care for this child, would you be able to fully give it a proper childhood and raise him right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I trust you know being a parent is no picnic."_

"_Definitely."_

_The day passed with questions after questions. Alfred had already not slept in three days over this whole mess._

"_Where did you go to college, Mr. Jones-Kirkland?" _

"_Baylor Medical." Alfred said resting his head on his forearms in the large, shiny desk._

_The father of the child walked into the room. "What're you all still doing in here?" he asked._

"_We have to be 100% sure that Dr. Jones-Kirkland here can properly care for your child."_

"_We've been at this for 3 days now, how much more information do you need?" he asked, "Listen, I know I met this guy a while age, but I trust him with my son. I believe he will raise him right." The room filled with an awkward silence, "And the longer we stay in here, the more painful it is to me that I have to think about my dead wife."_

_The room of older men once again grew quiet. The men looked at each other, then to Alfred. "Doctor, if the father of the child gives you consent for his child… then there's nothing more we can ask you."_

_Alfred gained a smile, "Does that mean I can have the kid?" he asked hopefully._

"_Yes, sir." The head man said._

_Alfred jumped out of his chair, he turned to the father, "Thanks, man. I know that he's your kid and everything-"_

"_Nah, man, he's your kid now. Take care of him like he is." He said._

"_You got it." Alfred said._

"_Doctor?" Alfred turned around, "Do you have the requirements necessary at home for a child?"_

"_Uh…" Alfred muttered, "No, not really." The man pursed his lips, "But I can get some, no problem!" Alfred ran out of the room._

_Rita stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?"_

"_I havta get baby stuff." Alfred hastily said._

"_You can have my kids' baby things." She said._

"_Really?! Aw, thanks Rita! You rock!" he exclaimed and hugged her._

"_I'm going home now, I'll bring it right back to you." She said and left._

_Alfred took that as an opportunity to see his new son._

"That's pretty much it." Alfred explained.

Arthur looked down to the sleeping newborn. "Wow, this little bugger's been through hell… and he's not even a week old."

"Yeah, And on top of that, I haven't slept in five days."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Alfred said. He desperately wanted-no _needed_ sleep, but he heeded to convince Arthur not to be mad at him for bringing a baby home with him. 'Artie, I know it seemed like a stupid decision that I made without even calling you, but he really needed me. A hero couldn't just forget about that."

Arthur looked away from the child and Alfred.

"I know we both weren't exactly _ready_ for kids, but… I don't have an excuse, you don't deserve one, whatever we decide to do with him- keep him or put him up for adoption- I have legal rights to him." Alfred said sadly.

"Al, don't worry about it. We can keep him, he's been through too much already." Arthur said.

Alfred hugged his British husband. "Artie, I'm so glad you agreed to keep him!"

"Al, calm down." Arthur laughed.

"Wait, you haven't gotten to the best part yet." Alfred unhooked himself from Arthur.

"What?" Arthur watched as Alfred picked up the child carefully from the carrier and held him. The American carefully handed the boy to Arthur.

"The way he feels in your arms." Alfred quietly said.

Arthur felt the child sleeping, his little heartbeat. Arthur almost felt as if his own heartbeat were to get any louder, it'd wake the young kid. He tried to control it, only to make it go faster and louder. It took his breath away.

"He's cute, yeah?" Alfred rhetorically asked.

Arthur chuckled, "Yeah," he stroked the soft blanket that engulfed the child. "What're we going to call this little guy?"

"His name's Noah." Alfred whispered, close to the Brit's ear. He sat next to Arthur and put an arm around his husband and a hand on the arm that was holding the baby.

"Noah? I love that name." Arthur gushed to himself.

"Artie… he's _our_ son now. Both of us, meaning he's you son, too." Alfred explained. He saw the way Arthur looked at Noah and cradled him close to his chest, he'd seen it many times when mothers first got to hold their baby. Something told him that Arthur didn't need to take that much time to instantly get attached to the small boy.

"Where is he going to sleep tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Ugh, don't talk to me about sleep." Alfred said.

"Well, I'm assuming you got a crib from Rita as well, we don't have space for one."

"What about the guest room?" Alfred asked.

"We can't just get rid of a bed in a few minutes." Arthur replied.

"I'll bring in the crib, he can sleep in our room tonight and tomorrow I'll move it out." Alfred stood and walked out to get the crib.

Once assembled, Arthur laid the fragile child down softly in the crib. Noah squirmed from being removed from Arthur's warmth, but once he was tucked in tighter under the blanket, he was just as peaceful as before. The new parents looked at their baby in awe.

"Alfred, he's so adorable." Arthur gushed into his husband's chest.

"Alfred? You haven't called me Alfred since the eighth grade." Alfred said.

"Well, you called me Arthur the other day." Arthur said.

"What? Ohh yeah. That's 'cuz you wouldn't shut up when I was trying to tell you all this was going on."

"You left me on Valentine's day and hadn't returned, I was incredibly worried. II thought you were gone for good."

"Why? I left on Valentine's day?" Alfred asked clearly confused.

"Yes, you stormed out and gave me a heart attack for the past five days."

"Over what? Ohh, oh yeah, I got over that in like ten minutes." Alfred shrugged and looked down to his husband.

"So this whole time I was extremely worried, you weren't bothered at all?" Arthur asked, looking up to the American.

"Pretty much. Anyway, can I go to sleep now, please?" Alfred asked, already lying down on the mattress.

Arthur chuckled as he climbed on the bed next to Alfred, "Sure, love." He said even though Alfred was already asleep.

Arthur looked to Noah sleeping soundly in the crib next to their bed. Arthur realized babies don't sleep forever. He shook Alfred's arm constantly, "Al, what do I do if he wakes up and wants something? Al? Al! Wake up!" he whispered. Alfred was already too far asleep. Arthur looked to both his boys, watching as they both slept, he smiled. "Oh well." He said and then he kissed Alfred's lips softly. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and wrapped the American's arms around him. He too, wrapped his arms around his husband's chest and fell asleep. Not only did he get his husband back that day, he got a son as well.

…

The next morning, Arthur woke up and saw that Noah was awake as well. The baby was screaming as loud as he could, but surprisingly it had no effect on Alfred's sleeping habits. Arthur hopped out of the bed and quickly held his son.

He bounced gently on the balls of his feet with a caring hand on Noah's head, "Shh, it's okay. Shh. You're probably hungry." Arthur left to the kitchen. He decided to stay in for another day off of work to get the house baby-adjusted. Without sleep for five days, Alfred certainly wasn't waking up for a long time. Preferably, he kind of wanted to keep it that way. He worked so hard to get this child; it was Arthur's turn to do some of the work now.

He sat on the couch, gently rocking and angling the spoon of formula for the baby. He got lost in thought, thinking about how cute Noah was. His phone went off with a loud vibrate next to him on the couch.

He answered it before it disturbed Noah's feeding, "Hello?"

"Arthur, darling! Good morning. When you called to ask if we had seen Alfred, why did you call _us_?" his mother asked over the phone.

"Well, because Al hadn't been home for a few days at the time. He's home now so don't worry about it." Arthur whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" his mother asked.

Arthur breathed in deeply, ready to confess to his mom, "Mum, last night… Alfred came home from work with a baby." He smiled at the last part.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, I'm holding him right now. He just woke up, already cranky." Arthur conveyed.

"Arthur… are you telling me… that you have a-a baby?!" his mother said softer.

"Yeah." Arthur looked to Noah, making a mess of himself with the formula.

"We're coming over this instant." She said sternly.

"But-" Arthur was cut off by a monotone ring.

Later, the door was knocked on somewhat quiet but obviously trying to be loud enough for the owners' of the house to hear. Arthur set Noah in his crib and walked back to the front door.

He opened to the door to not only his parents, but Alfred's as well.

"Arthur, my son brought a baby into your house?" John emphasized.

"Um, yes, but-"

"Without even consulting you? Were you two even ready for a child?"

"Not exactly, but if you'd just listen-"

"I'm gonna kill that boy."

"Would everyone just listen?!" Arthur tried. The older parents fell silent. "It's true, we weren't ready for children, we hadn't even talked about that, but he needed us to take him. Alfred tried his hardest to fight for that boy, it took him five days. Even though I wasn't expecting it, and whether we like it or not, the baby is here to stay."

"Arthur, honey, you and Al haven't even been married long enough to have this kind of responsibility." Alfred's mother said.

"We're not children. We both know it's a big responsibility, but it's one we're willing to take. I didn't think I was going to be that good with him, but this morning when he was crying something just took over and told me exactly what I needed to do for him." Arthur explained.

"Mary, it's no use. There's no way anything we say is going to get to them. We might as well accept the fact that we're all grandparents." Charlotte told the group of parents.

"Thank you." Arthur said. He breathed in, "Now… would you all like to see him?" Though they didn't need to say anything, they all had approval of the idea on their faces. "Okay, but I have to ask you to be quiet because Al is still needs his rest."

Arthur came in with the baby boy in his arms as the parents gasped in joy. "His name's Noah."

Noah's face wasn't fully developed to have emotions just yet, but Arthur could tell he was soaking up the attention from his grandparents.

The day had gone by with Alfred and Arthur's parents cooing over the baby. It was almost night time by the time Alfred came in from the bedroom with a huge yawn and a stretch. "Hey, Artie."

"Hello." Arthur replied.

Alfred rubbed his eyes, then he saw his parents and in-laws and instantly became worried. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Someone didn't tell us he had a kid in the last twenty four hours." Arthur's father said.

Alfred breathed a chuckle, "Sorry I couldn't update you guys." Alfred took a seat next to his husband and child. Arthur warily handed the baby to Alfred. Once in his arms securely, both blonds leaned into each other, also soaking up the attention.

"When he's older and wonders why he doesn't have a mommy, what are you going to tell him?" Arthur's mother asked.

"Charlotte." His father said.

"Well, it's a fair question. They're both grown men." She defended.

Arthur and Alfred looked to each other, "Well, he should know… I mean that's his mother. If he ever wonders what happened to her, I'll tell him exactly what happened. Honesty's the best policy." Alfred answered.

"You're going to tell him his mother died giving birth to him?"

"I'd rather that then fill him with false hope that she's somewhere out there and didn't want her little boy." Alfred said.

"That's a very brave decision, Al." his father said.

Arthur rubbed Alfred's bicep and smiled up to him. "John, Alfred's a very brave man."

**Here's the new story for you. Sorry it took me so long to post, but I just couldn't get all my ideas into my head at once. That doesn't make very much sense, but I don't care. If you guys would show just as much support to this story as you did with the last one, my life will be fulfilled with happiness.**

**No, this child isn't Sealand. I thought about it being Sealand, but then I thought it'd be too much of a coincidence that he looks exactly like the two of them even though he's not biologically their son. So Noah is another OC, who will be a HUGE part of their lives. And boy, do I have many plans for their trio of a family (Quartet if you count Lilly)**


	2. Family Moments

When Alfred set Noah down for his nap, he carefully checked that everything in the house was silent and off so the small child was not to be awoken for the third time that day. When the baby was to wake up in a half an hour, Arthur would take care of him and Alfred would set up more baby things in his room. He switched off the light of the room and quietly closed the door. Once out of the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Alfred walked inside of his and Arthur's room to find his husband sitting in the middle of their bed with a sour face. He climbed up beside him and kissed his cheek with a smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Al, we need to resolve some things." He said.

"Like what?" Alfred said.

"Everything, like… why you didn't even call me or what made you think that taking a child from a stranger was a good idea." Arthur explained.

"Fine, whatever you want me to answer, I'll answer for you. Just don't ask about where babies come from." Alfred said.

Arthur breathed out a chuckle, "Let's start with… why didn't you call me at all during this whole fiasco?"

"Well, I was mad at you for a while for not spending any time with me and yelling so I didn't want to call you at first. Then, my pager went off and I had to go to work so I went there. By the time I was in the delivery room, I'd forgotten about the whole fight. Honestly, I think I blocked it out because I didn't like the idea of us fighting to the point of one of us actually leaving. I'm really sorry for that, by the way."

"It's okay," Arthur responded. "But what the hell were you thinking bringing home Noah?" they both laughed.

Alfred shrugged while chuckling, "I don't know… I guess when you told me to grow up; I thought that maybe taking care of him would show you. You, um, said that marriage was hard work so I just wanted to prove that I was mature enough to take care of him. I mean, you're already older than me, so of course you'd think I was a little childish. Look, it was a sudden decision that I had to make and I didn't think that hard about it before taking your feelings into consideration, I'm sorry."

"Al," Arthur said sympathetically. "I did say that marriage is work, but I just didn't think it would be this hard so early on in our relationship." Arthur looked sad.

"But hey, look you're already in love with Noah aren't you?" Arthur smiled sheepishly. Alfred took the Brit's hands in his and leaned in, "And now, we're an actual family- our own family. I mean, imagine if we waited until we were actually ready for a kid, it'd _still_ take a shit ton of time to adopt. The reason it took as long as it did for Noah was only 'cuz his father gave consent and he needed a home quickly. Trust me Artie, we're gonna be awesome parents."

"You really think so?" Arthur asked.

"Totally!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Shhh, Noah is asleep. Unless you want to put him down for a fourth time?" Arthur rhetorically said. Alfred shook his head as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Alfred uncovered his mouth seconds later and looked lovingly to Arthur. "Al, is there anything you feel that I did that needs to be talked out?"

The American looked to the sheets as if they'd have the answers. "W-well… I really would like it if you'd stop working yourself so hard. Especially now that we both need to pay more attention to Noah. I mean, geez Artie, you're gonna work yourself to death at that rate."

"Yeah, well you don't need to worry about _that_ anymore." Arthur looked away.

Alfred cautiously furrowed his eyebrows, "And why is that?" he asked.

Arthur looked to random corners of the room, "I may –or may not have… sort of… burned _all_ the papers in my study in a metal trash can… and poured petrol all of them after you left." He tried saying sweetly and finally looked to his husband from the corner of his eye.

Alfred looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I married a crazy person." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm not crazy. I was angry as hell." Arthur snapped.

"Whatever you say, babe." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we obviously need to change so that _that_ doesn't happen again. Agreed?" Arthur said.

"Agreed." Alfred nodded.

"First off… I know it sounds overly obsessive, but I need you to call me if you're going to stay at the hospital late, alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, and I need you to call me if you need any help with Noah, okay? Don't stress out about anything." Alfred negotiated.

"You're right." Arthur agreed. "… And Alfred, I know what you're going to say… but I was going_ crazy _when you were gone. I don't think I could handle it if it happened again, not now when Noah is in the picture. If you left me now… I would never be able to cope with it. I mean, I felt like I was going to die those past days you were gone. Please don't do it again." Arthur begged. _Damn it, why can't I ever be serious with him without crying? _Arthur asked himself, welling up.

Alfred brought the Brit into his chest. He rested his head on the top of Arthur's and kissed it. "That's never happening again, or you can come find me yourself and drag my ass back to you."

"Al, I think we should both work on our swearing now that Noah's in the house, even if he is asleep." Arthur whispered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Alfred agreed.

Arthur looked up to his husband as he wiped away the last of his tears. He touched his face and turned to face him fully. He sat backwards in his lap and rubbed his fingers on Alfred's shoulders, all the while smiling to his American. Alfred lifted his own chin to kiss Arthur passionately. With both of their eyes closed, Arthur removed Alfred's glasses and put them aside, he then moved his fingers back to the broad shoulders. Their kiss not quite finished yet, Alfred leaned down onto the bed. Arthur's hands broke their gentle fall, while Alfred's hands went to the Briton's hips and then up his shirt. He felt up Arthur's smooth back and it's warmth under the shirt.

A high pitched cry called to the new daddies that their little boy was awake for the fourth time today. Their kiss broke, and they both gave out disappointed sighs.

"Guess this is what parenthood is like, huh?" Alfred said as Arthur was climbing off of his husband.

"_I'm_ going to handle it this time." Arthur said before he left the room.

Within a few minutes, Alfred had gotten bored and went to the baby's room. Noah was no longer crying, but Arthur hadn't gone back to their room yet. Arthur had Noah in his arms, gently walking back and forth while singing a lullaby.

"_Go to sleep, you little baby. Go to sleep, you little baby. Everybody's gone and the cotton and the corn didn't leave nobody but the baby. Don't you weep pretty baby. Don't you weep pretty baby. She's long gone with the red shoes on, gonna need another loving baby. Don't you weep pretty baby. Don't you weep pretty baby. You and me and the Devil makes three, don't need no other loving baby. Go to sleep, little baby. Go to sleep little baby. Come lay your bones on the alabaster stones and be my ever-loving baby." _Arthur quietly sang.

Alfred saw Noah fast asleep once again in Arthur's arms. He decided to let Arthur put him down before he started talking.

With Arthur silently closing the door, he looked to Alfred. "That was quite a lullaby."

"It's the only one I know." Arthur shrugged.

" '_You and me and the Devil makes three'?"_ Alfred questioned.

"I didn't write the song." Arthur defended and Alfred laughed as he put an arm around his husband's shoulders.

**Fast Forward**

Arthur and Alfred sat with Noah on a blanket that lay on the living room carpet. Colorful toys spread out for Noah to grab at any time he pleased. The almost two year old was sitting in his British father's lap, while his American father laid on his stomach looking to the two. His adorable giggle would come out every time Alfred made a silly face or noise to the child.

Alfred tried reaching out to tickle the young boy, making a silly monster voice of how he was to do his actions. Lilly with her butt in the air would wag her tail rapidly and bark. Noah screamed out and clung to Arthur's chest in a fit of laughter, fearing that he would be tickled. Arthur clutched Noah tighter and angled him away from Alfred in order to 'protect' him. Although, Alfred did manage to 'capture' the child and tickle him until his sides hurt.

"I gotcha, squirt." Alfred said to Noah and the eager puppy jumped on his back, trying to pull at Alfred's collar. Noah's small childish hand flailed in the air and patted Alfred's head to the ground.

"He got you." Arthur laughed.

"You're tellin' me. He frazzled my hair." Alfred stood and went to find a mirror. Once he did find one, he shook his hand inside his hair and combed it down with his fingers to it's original place.

With Noah on his hip, Arthur walked over to the American. Noah had gotten a shiny cherry red toy car to play with as his parents talked. "I think we should start looking at pre-schools." Arthur said.

"What? He's one. He just learned how to speak a couple of words." Alfred said to the reflection of Arthur. He turned around to look at the real thing.

"I didn't say we had to immediately, I just thought it'd be nice if we started looking. Him being one means he's almost two, which means he's almost three, which means he should start school any time now." Arthur said.

"Da!" Noah said and shoved the small convertible to Arthur's face.

"That's nice, dear." Arthur disregarded Noah's offering to see the car he'd already seen a thousand times.

"Artie, you're worrying about nothing. Calm down, if it makes you feel better, we can let Mattie babysit him for an afternoon and go look at some pre-schools." Alfred said.

"Thank you." Arthur said.

"No problem, besides this little booger," Alfred made his way to Noah and swooped him from Arthur's grip, "is gonna be the _King_ of pre-school, aren't ya?" he lightly tossed Noah in the air, just centimeters away from his hip. If Arthur wasn't there, he'd thrown him a little higher, the way he liked it. Noah laughed once again.

…

"Okay, and if he needs anything or you can't find something, just call us." Alfred said to his half-brother holding his son.

"Alright, Alfred. I got it." Matthew whispered.

"Dude, loosen the stitches, it's Al. No one calls me Alfred but my boss. Anyway, I'll see you later, kid." Alfred ruffled Noah's thin layer of dark brown hair on his head.

Arthur walked in to stand next to Alfred. "Thank you for watching him for us Matthew." He said.

"It's okay." Matthew said.

Arthur smiled and kissed Noah's forehead, "We'll see you two later, okay." He started walking to the front door.

"Give your Uncle Mattie a hard time, 'kay Noah?" Alfred joked as they both left.

On their way to the nearest pre-school, Alfred was telling Arthur about Noah's reaction to seeing Matthew.

"Dude, you should've seen it! He looked back and forth between the both of us all confused." He laughed.

"He was probably wonder why his daddy was cloned all of a sudden." Arthur said.

"We don't look that much alike, do we?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered.

"Hm, I don't see it." Alfred said. Arthur looked to him like '_how could you not see the most obvious thing in the world?'_

They finally found a school that was fairly close to their house, almost 15 minutes. They walked into the semi-big school and walked to the pre-school wing. Alfred had no idea where Arthur went; he just knew he wasn't there anymore, so he stepped into one of the classrooms.

"Hello, there." Said an assumed teacher. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, I was just looking at the classes. My son might be going to this school in a few years." Alfred looked around at the colorful room.

"How old is your son?" she asked him.

"One. Almost two." Alfred answered. He finally got a clear look at the teacher talking to him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um, I'm not sure. What's your name?" she asked.

"Alfred." He said.

"I don't think I know an Alfred." She shook her head.

"Oh, must be my imagination then." Alfred looked around the room again. He looked to one of the pictures a child drew of a small person and a big person in a dress. '_Me' 'Mrs. Hennessey'_ was written above them, obviously written by the teacher but obviously drawn by a student. "Mrs. Hennessey… Oh I got it now! I delivered your baby!" Alfred said.

"Dr. Jones-Kirkland? Oh my, it is you. How have you been?" she hugged him.

"Not too bad." He said.

"So you have a child of your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, his name's Noah." Alfred said.

From behind them a forced throat clearing came. Alfred turned around to find that it was Arthur. "Artie, there you are." He went to the Brit and tried to introduce them to each other. "Artie, this is the pre-school teacher, Mrs. Hennessey." He gestured to the young teacher. "I got to deliver her baby a couple of years ago."

"Is this your brother?" she asked.

"No, he's my husband." Alfred said. The teacher, as hard as she tried to hold it back, was taken by surprise.

"Al, I've seen enough of this place. We should be going home." Arthur said.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"No, I love it. It seems nice. I think Noah will definitely love it here." Arthur said.

"Well, alright then. I guess we'll go home. It was nice seeing you again." He said to Mrs. Hennessey.

"Bye, you two have a nice day." She waived them off.

Once in the car, Alfred and Arthur buckled their seatbelts. "So you did like that school, huh?" he asked his husband.

"Yes, it was very lovely." Arthur said.

Alfred sat in silence (besides the car engine noises) then looked to Arthur, "Okay, c'mon give it to me already. I know you were jealous of her."

"No, I'm not jealous." Arthur shrugged a shoulder.

"Really? Not even a little bit?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"No, because I trust you know she's married with a child and so are you." Arthur answered pompously.

" 'Course. As long as you're not jealous." Alfred focused back on the road.

"Fine." _But I swear to everything holy, Alfred, if I see you two flirting again, I will rip both of you to shreds. Slowly and painfully._ Arthur thought to himself and then smiled to Alfred.

"We told Mattie we weren't gonna be back until later in the afternoon, we could go get some lunch if you want." Alfred said.

"That sounds nice." Arthur said.

When they returned to their home, Matthew stood up with Noah in his arms.

"Da!" Noah exclaimed when he saw the blonds.

Arthur smiled and took him from his brother-in-law, "Hi, big boy." He cooed.

"Was he any hassle?" Alfred asked the Canadian.

"No he was just fine." Matthew answered. Of course he wouldn't tell them about the huge tantrum he had when they left. "I'm sorry I have to leave now, I'll see you both later."

"Where you going so quick?" Alfred asked.

"Jesus, I hope when he does start properly talking, Noah doesn't take your grammar." Arthur said, but it sounded nice and sweet the way he was talking in front of Noah.

"Uh, I have to get home and m-make sure Gil is… hydrated." He said, questionably.

Alfred raised a brow, but before he could question his brother about it, the Canadian left. Alfred turned to Arthur, "Twenty bucks says he got emotional about babysitting Noah and wants a baby himself."

"Guess that's why he went home to make sure Gilbert was 'hydrated'" Arthur said.

**Oh Canada, you horny bastard. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Some people had questions last chapter, so I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit. If anyone is confused about something, just ask me and maybe I'll be able to fix what was confusing.**

**And I hope that you'll review/favorite/follow this story, because the more support it gets, tells me to update faster. So crush it (whatever that means). And also, if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to read them over and try to recuperate them into the story.** **Love all my lovely supporters!**


	3. First Day of School

The morning of Noah's first official birthday party had come upon the Jones-Kirkland household. It would've been last year, but due to a fit of crying from the birthday boy's reaction to all the new people in his house, causing the party to be cut short. Though it wasn't as developed as it would be later in life, Noah's brain told him this year he will act differently. He will welcome the guests as they came in and saw him. They weren't here to hurt him, just praise him on a year of his life. He was ready for it this time.

Noah sat in Arthur's lap on the floor, playing with a strip of blue streamer that Alfred was covering the ceiling with. The American also hung up a big yellow banner that had the small boy's name in dark blue letters. Lilly had a streamer in her mouth as she put her front paws in Noah's lap and wagging her tail. "Lilly!" Noah threw his hands in the air and then wrapped his arms around the pup's neck. Arthur smiled humbly. Noah pulled back and looked to Lilly's face, "Lilly smelly!" he giggled.

"Definitely. C'mon Lil." Alfred said, stepping down from the step ladder he was on. He swooped her up and headed to the bathroom.

Arthur looked to Noah, "Want to go watch Daddy bathe Lilly?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Noah exclaimed. Arthur turned him around and stood to walk to the bathroom, where he'd meet up with Alfred in there. "You know, Noah, you're going to get a lot of presents today. You're going to have to thank your family for them." He sat on the covered toilet, setting Noah on his knee. "Try saying Thank you."

"Tank yo." Noah tried mimicking.

"Close… _thank you_." Arthur repeated.

"Thank yo." Noah said.

"Thank you." Arthur again, repeated.

"Tank you." Noah struggled.

"Babe, you're trying too hard." Alfred said over his shoulder while lathering the wet dog.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better?" Arthur sarcastically asked.

"Two words in one day? Watch this." Alfred said. He turned around to Noah, "Noah, say thanks."

"Like that's going to-" Arthur started.

"Thanks." Noah nervously tried.

Alfred gained a smug look on his face towards Arthur and then returned to finish washing Lilly.

"Fine, whatever. Say thanks, Noah." Arthur said.

"Thanks!" Noah said more chipper.

"Alright, Lilly is party ready!" Alfred said, lifting the dog out of the tub and got a towel to dry her with.

The party had started, and as promised, Noah greeted his guests as soon as they walked in the door, he was even exited to see all of them. Alfred held him on his hip as he answered the for his grandparents (Alfred's parents). "Hey Mom! Dad!" Alfred greeted.

"Hi, Alfred." She said. Mary gasped as she saw Noah, "Noah! Look how big you are! Happy Birthday!"

Alfred looked to his son, "Say thanks, Noah."

"Thanks." Noah said sheepishly.

"What a little gentleman, obviously you're British Daddy's been teachin' you stuff." Alfred's father said.

"Hey I taught him that one!" Alfred defended.

Arthur sat at the table with Noah sitting on his lap and his guests around the birthday boy. He'd just finished wiping off all the chocolate cake from the boy's face and changed his soiled clothing.

"Hey guys! I guess it's time for Noah to open his presents now." Alfred said and then left to go get the bags and wrapped boxes.

He sat next to Arthur with the gifts to his side. The first one he put on the table was a box with wrapping paper of polar bears and yellow birds that, in sharpie, said:** To: Noah, From: Uncle Matthew and Gilbert**. "This one's from Uncle Mattie and Gil, Noah." The small boy tried his hardest to open the present himself, but his baby hand would not let him so he had to get a little help from his parents. When opened, the gift was unveiled to be a Lion King blanket and pillow.

"Thanks!" Noah cheered. Everybody in the room chuckled at his cute action.

The next present was a bag from his British grandparents. Once again, with the help of his parents, Noah found his new present to be a colorful plastic keyboard for him to play music with. He banged on the keys a few times, and found it to be fun, though he didn't have much rhythm.

"Thanks!" he said again.

Another bag was handed to him, and before he could remove the paper from inside the bag, Arthur took out the card and read it aloud. This one was from his American grandparents. It turned out to be a bunch of thin books that they would read to Alfred when he was a little boy. All five were still in perfect condition, except one that Alfred had bit on long ago.

"Thanks!" Noah said. And so he said after every present he obtained.

Late into the afternoon, his guests began to file out of the door. Seeing as just a little while ago Noah had gave out a big yawn that, to all, was absolutely adorable. They all said their goodbyes and then the small family made their way to Noah's room. All tuckered out, he had fallen asleep on Arthur's shoulder. Carefully, Arthur put him down into his crib. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Noah." Arthur whispered and Alfred quietly agreed. The Brit and the American snuck out of the room. Slowly walking to their own bedroom, Alfred took Arthur's hand in his and looked lovingly into his eyes. Arthur grabbed his arm to squeeze it a little tighter.

"I think he had a really great time." Alfred said.

"Yeah, he did… Alfred, you're a great father." Arthur praised.

"Hey, you are too. Couldn't do it without ya." Alfred responded.

Arthur smiled and increased his height to give Alfred a kiss. "In a couple of months, he's going to be on his way to pre-school."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be one of those parents who don't want to leave their child. I'll be super chill about it." Alfred said.

"You say that now." Arthur said under his breath.

…

Arthur checked every inch of Noah to make sure he was fully prepared for his first day of pre-school. The small boy wore a black and red striped shirt and small jeans with little black sneakers.

"Artie, if we don't leave now, all three of us will be late." Alfred impatiently said.

"Fine." Arthur said. He looked back down to Noah, "Have a good day, darling." He kissed the top of Noah's head.

"I'll see you when we get home." Alfred kissed Arthur and took Noah's hand to escort him to his first day.

Hand in hand, Alfred and Noah walked into the classroom of crying kids and laughing kids. Noah looked to all the colorful things around the room and to all the new kids. He clung closer behind to Alfred's leg. The American looked sympathetically down to his son. "It's okay, Noah."

The teacher walked over to Alfred and Noah. "Hi, Dr. Jones-Kirkland." She said.

"Hi." Alfred's hand went behind him to bring Noah around to see the woman. "Noah, this is Mrs. Hennessey. She's a very nice lady." He introduced.

"Hello, Noah." She cautiously asked the boy behind his father's leg.

"Hi." Noah said quietly and sheepishly.

Alfred bent down to the boy's height, "Noah, Mrs. Hennessey is going to take care of you until Daddy comes to pick you up. Which, what time is that anyway?"

"Three o'clock." She answered.

"Alright, he should be out by then." Alfred said. "I guess I'll see you later, kid."

"Daddy." Noah said sadly, tears lining his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, clinging to him so he wouldn't leave.

Alfred held on tightly to Noah and then picked him up. "You're gonna be fine, buddy. She's got building blocks, you like those."

Noah looked to the woman, after a while he held out his hands for her to take him from Alfred. Willingly given by Alfred, she held him on her hip.

"Bye, Noah. I'll see you later tonight." Alfred kissed his forehead, he shifted his body to start walking away.

"Daddy!" Noah started crying. Alfred looked worried back to the little boy.

He started to talk, until Mrs. Hennessey stopped him, "Don't worry, Dr. I'll calm him down. Have a good day."

"Okay, bye then." Alfred said as he started leaving. Noah was still crying as the teacher showed him something to do and keep himself occupied for the day. Alfred, outside of the door, sighed and took his leave.

Alfred decided to go to Arthur's school and pay him a visit. He got his visitor's tag and found his husband's room number. Without even knocking, he allowed himself in. "And then in 1939,-" Arthur started. He looked to his American husband in the doorway. "Um, okay… just finish reading the rest of the chapter in your books, and then answer the questions at the end of the chapter." The Brit said. He made his way to his desk, to which Alfred had already taken a chair. "What's the matter?" he whispered.

"I just got back from dropping off Noah." Alfred, too, whispered.

"And? Did something happen?" Arthur asked.

"No, he started crying for a little bit, but then he started calming down as I left." Alfred answered.

"Well, that's good, right?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, I guess. But it made me feel really guilty for just leaving him there." The taller blond explained.

"I'm sure it's just a phase. Give it a week and he won't even know you're gone." Arthur said.

"You think so?" Alfred asked and Arthur nodded. The American gained the smile he desperately needed at that moment. "Alright, he gets out at three. So you can pick him up then." Alfred got up and walked out of the door.

Arthur's students (mostly females) made an 'ooooh' sound.

"What?" Arthur asked them.

"Is that your husband, Mr. Joker?" a female student asked.

"Yes." He cautiously said.

The girls snickered, "He's a hottie." A different girl said.

Arthur laughed to himself, "I thought I told you to answer the questions at the end of the chapter."

By the time three o'clock came around Arthur tried making his way to the pre-school at which Noah had been all afternoon. He came in the room to see only Noah and a little girl still in the classroom. "Noah…?" he called.

The small boy turned around to see his British dad in the doorway with his arms out for Noah to run into. "Daddy!" he exclaimed and began running as fast as he could. His little legs wobbling back and forth made him trip flat on the floor.

Arthur went and picked up the clumsy boy. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Noah rubbed his nose a little, and then shook his head up and down rapidly. He hugged Arthur's neck as Arthur rubbed his back.

"Hello, Arthur is it?" Mrs. Hennessey asked.

Removing a hand from Noah's back, Arthur shook her hand. "Yes, hello." He said. "How was he?"

"Just fine, a little fussy before your husband left, but was just fine right afterwards." She said.

"That's great." He looked to Noah, "Are you ready to go home now, Noah?" he rhetorically asked to which the little boy agreed.

Noah and Arthur walked into their house and were greeted by Alfred. He lifted Noah high in the air and back down to his hip. "How was it? Did you have fun, buddy?" he asked.

"Apparently, he was completely fine by the time you left." Arthur said.

"Well, that's cool. C'mon, I made you guys lunch." Alfred said.

Late into the night, after Noah had been put down to sleep, Alfred and Arthur laid down in their bed. With Arthur's head on Alfred's shoulder and the American's head resting on the Brit's.

"Noah had a lot of fun today, huh?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Yeah." Arthur responded. "I guess you were just overreacting."

"Yeah, guess so." Alfred said.

"You know, after you left my classroom, my students called you a 'hottie'." Arthur informed his husband.

"Really?" Alfred chuckled.

"And I agree with them." Arthur said. He rubbed Alfred's stomach. Having to take care of Noah during the day, Alfred never had the time he used to to go to the gym. His six pack was still there, yet it was slowly fading.

"Hey, you're really hot, too." Alfred said.

Silence befell between them for a while. Arthur made a sudden movement to start straddling his husband, rocking his hips forward against Alfred's crotch.

"What are you doing?" Alfred laughed.

"I want to make love to my sexy husband, is that such a crime?" Arthur said.

Alfred lifted himself up and started passionately kissing Arthur. The Brit let his arms hang on Alfred's shoulders. Alfred laid Arthur down to the other side of the bed and hovered himself over the large browed man. Arthur grabbed the back of Alfred shirt and removed it from over his head to see his husband shirtless for the first time in a long time. Alfred managed to get Arthur's nightshirt off as well before Arthur lifted his hips so the American could get his underwear off to get him completely naked.

They started kissing once more as Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist and slid his hands down Alfred's pajama bottoms to his firm ass. Alfred broke their kiss to look down and start stretching Arthur's entrance. As soon as his finger was inserted, Arthur let out a gasp at the amazing/missed feeling that only Alfred could give him. He arched his hips as the second finger was pushed in to reacquaint itself with the other finger inside him. To help Arthur forget about the slight pain down below, Alfred kissed him again. Deemed stretched enough, Arthur had been removed from the feelings given by Alfred's fingers. He whined a little when Alfred stretched for a condom and lubrication.

Once the American had gotten on his condom and lube, He wrapped Arthur's legs around him again. Slowly, he entered his husband, whom gave out an ecstasy filled gasp. Alfred held himself up with his hand on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur clutched Alfred's back and held him close, holding on for dear life as the American started rocking into him.

"Al!" Arthur cried out, cautious enough not to wake Noah.

He kept his familiar rhythm while thrusting into the smaller blond. He kept his pace as much as he could to elongate their love making. With every push, Arthur let out small gasps and love confessions. Alfred lifted him to where he was sitting backwards in Alfred's lap. It was a little more difficult to continue force himself in and out, but Alfred still managed to with the help of Arthur Arthur's toes curled whenever a wave of the great feelings he been getting hit. He gently pushed Alfred's back against the pillows so he could ride him. Continuing to bob up and down, he lined Alfred's abs with his fingers. Alfred grabbed his hips and keep him in a steady motion. Arthur threw back his head another confined gasp, too many times had they been interrupted by Noah's cries for attention.

"Ah! Al, I love you." Arthur grunted as he was keeping the pace.

"Love you, too, Artie." He said between gritted teeth. He quickened his timing a little more as he was closer to completion. Both still they knew they had a long way to still go before either of them came. "Artie, what happened to us? We used to be so loud, little kids in the next room could… uhn…hear us. Now we're all quiet and whispering." Alfred remarked.

"It wasn't our kid in the next room back then." Arthur said. Alfred was the only man in the world that could make him feel like this. He would never give another man the opportunity to. This part of the body was all his forever and ever. Truthfully, Alfred never even wanted to make any other man feel like this other than Arthur. Both loved each other very much.

Arthur leaned down to Alfred's lips to kiss him for the umpteenth time that day. He opened his mouth for Alfred's tongue to slide its way in there. Their two tongues danced together until Arthur opened his mouth wide and breathed in sharply. Alfred felt the Brit's seed splatter between their stomachs. He looked up to his lush green eyes as Arthur looked into his own beautiful blue ones. Arthur sat up straight and pulled Alfred out of him. He gave him a 'hand', so to speak, in helping him finish.

After the larger blond had finished his business, Arthur laid down beside him. Panting heavily, they curled into each other for the night.

"I love ya, Artie." Alfred said as he nestled his head on the pillow.

Arthur giggled, "I love you, too."

"Hey, Artie…?" Alfred cautiously asked.

"Hm?" Arthur responded.

"Can we have sex every night Noah goes to school?" Alfred smiled.

The Briton looked confused, and then shifted his weight to face the other direction, "Go to sleep, git." He chuckled.

Alfred also laughed then wrapped his arms around his husband as both fell asleep into the night, not even realizing they'd have to be up in only a few hours for the next school day.

**Oh my bejeezus, sorry it took me so long to update. First it was no inspiration, then it was procrastination, and then when I did have it almost completely typed up my computer didn't save it properly making me have to remember almost three thousand words again and typed them up. And even now, this one wasn't three thousand, and not nearly as long as the other one was. Good golly, miss Molly I need to stop talking.**

**Anywhosers, here's the new chapter (and the first smut chapter!) I hope it was fluffilicious enough for you. Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are all EXTREMELY helpful to me. Hopefully, you'll leave one or another.**


	4. Beach and School

Alfred and Arthur sat on their couch facing the television. Not really watching it, but watching Noah sit on the floor watching it. He was growing so fast. Too fast for the young parents' interest. It was almost as if they just blinked and then here he is, already five years old. Ever since he learned to speak whole sentences, he'd been talking up a storm. Arthur had tried many times to get Noah to speak in a British accent whenever Alfred left for work. He was a hit with the women in the parks whenever he said "Jolly good, governor!"

They all sat around the television watching Spongebob. A phase that Arthur was hoping would be over very soon. He could hardly stand the high pitched vocals from the fictional sponge anymore.

Noah laughed at the screen and the blond couple laughed at their son. Alfred looked to the screen and then looked back at his family. "Y'know, all these years, we haven't _once_ gone to the beach all together." He suggested.

"Why would we need to go to the beach? We have a pool right outside in the back yard." Arthur said.

"That's not the same as a beach. Noah's got to experience it at least once. Warm sun on his kin, sand in his toes, all that jazz." Alfred countered.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow." Arthur gave in.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered to himself. "Hey, Noah, you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Alfred asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yeah!" Noah cheered.

…

"Here we go." Arthur said as he pulled up Noah's swim trunks. They were green camouflage. The Brit lifted his son onto his hip. "We'll have to put sun screen on when we get there." He walked into the living room where Alfred had three towels and sunscreen in his bag. He was already in his swim attire and wore aviator shades though he was still indoors.

Alfred whistled and raised his sunglasses to look at Arthur in his own bathing suit and Noah. "Whoa, is that extremely sexy Brit coming to talk to me?" Arthur laughed at his husband's flattery as he put a hand on the American's side and kissed him. "And just so you know, the kid makes you, like, thirty times hotter." Alfred said.

Arthur chuckled, "Where are his floaties?" he asked.

"Already in the car." Alfred answered.

"Then we're all set." Arthur said.

A ring of their doorbell disrupted their beach plans for the while. Arthur answered it with Noah still on his side. It was a man in a grey suit and dark red tie. "Dr. Jones-Kirkland?" the man asked.

"Um, no. That's him." Arthur pointed to Alfred.

Alfred stood beside Arthur and then looked to the man. "Hello, can I help you with something?" he asked him.

"Hi, Dr, my name is Justin Smith. I'm here on behalf of the Child Protection Agency." The man introduced.

"What?" Alfred said, concerned.

"May I come in, please?" he asked.

Alfred looked to Arthur, who also had a worried look on his face and seemed to be holding Noah slightly closer to his chest. "I guess." Alfred allowed the man in.

With everyone n the room, Alfred shut the door. As the man looked around the house, Alfred shrugged to Arthur. "Um, you'll have to excuse my husband and I, we were just about to take Noah to his first time at the beach." Alfred explained.

"Oh, sorry to disrupt your plans, this won't take too long." Mr. Smith explained.

"What won't take too long?" Arthur asked.

"I'd just like to ask you two and Noah some questions, that's all." He said.

"Oh… that's fine I guess." Arthur said.

"Could I ask of you someplace private for you and I to talk?" he asked Alfred.

"You can use my study." Arthur put in.

"That'd be perfect." He said.

After a little more than ten minutes, Alfred and the man came back into the living room. Arthur stood.

"Artie, he says he wants to talk to you now." Alfred said, Arthur nervously shook his head, handed Noah to Alfred, and left with the man.

On their way to Arthur's study the Brit decided to grab a jacket and zip it up.

"Okay, Mr. Jones-Kirkland-"

"Arthur. I love that name, but sometimes it's a bit of a mouthful." The British man said.

"Arthur, I'm just going to ask you a series of short questions, and if you would answer them honestly, it would make my job a lot easier." Mr. Smith said.

"A-alright." Arthur responded.

He opened his legal pad up and began questioning. "Arthur, how long have you known your husband?"

"Since the eighth grade."

"And when did you two get married?"

"About a year after I returned home from college."

"Which was where?"

"Kingston University."

"Kingston, huh?" he looked to some files Arthur couldn't read from the distance, "You're accent is thick, sir. Are you here illegally?"

"What?! No!"

"Alright. How have you adjusted to having Noah in the house?"

"Well, um… at first, it was a bit of a surprise and took a while to get adjusted with our schedules, but we figured it out."

He wrote something down. Each scribble of the pen make Arthur more nervous, "Do you drink?"

No, I've learned the hard way what alcohol does to me. Uh- scratch all of that, just put down 'No'." Arthur tried. The man smirked to himself, "And I don't take any illegal drugs or have a criminal record in case that's some of your other questions."

"Can you please state yours, your husband's, and Noah's birthdays?"

_I don't really know what those have to do with anything_. Arthur thought, "April 23rd, July 4th, and February 5th."

"Do you believe your home is a stable living environment for Noah?"

"Yes, definitely."

"As an adoptive parent, Arthur, do you believe you can give Noah what he needs to live a proper lifestyle?"

"With all my heart."

He closed his legal pad, "Then I believe we're done here." He said.

"I hope I worked up to your expectations." Arthur said, still nervous.

"Don't worry, Arthur, you and your husband did an excellent job. Lots of people get nervous when CPAs come around. The instantly assume we take their child away. Which a big misconception." Mr. Smith said.

"Oh, really, now?" Arthur breathed out, "Because you damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Believe me, there are far worse parents than you and your husband could ever be. To be honest, I would be terrified if a man came to my house asking to talk to my little girl."

Arthur chuckled, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, about Noah's age."

"Then tell me…" Arthur scooted in closer and whispered to the man, "how do you and your wife manage to… um, terribly sorry for asking such a personal question, but… to make love? Its not as it used to be with Alfred and me. It used to be about every other day with us, but now with Noah in the house- and being the light sleeper he is- we've been only able to do it once since he was born."

"Once in five years? That must be rough."

"Extremely."

"Well, my wife and I know how hard it is to get in alone time, so we try whenever we have the time. Actually trying for another baby."

"I see, good luck with that."

"We usually do it when she's at school or with her grandparents."

"It's summer. Can't really do it then, but a baby sitter more often would work." Arthur contemplated. "Thank you."

"Glad I can help." The two men stood. "Now I'll need to ask some questions for Noah."

"Sure."

Upon return into the living room, Arthur saw Noah being hugged on Alfred's chest. Alfred stroked his dark hair. "Noah…?"

Noah looked to his British father, "It's time for you to go to Daddy's study with Mr. Smith here."

"No its alright he can stay in here. Children respond better around strangers when their parents are around. Just I must ask of you to not influence his answers in any way."

After Noah's serious, yet playful, interrogation, His parents felt very proud of him and his answers.

"Well, Noah, I have to be going now, I hope you have fun at the beach." Mr. Smith said as he started leaving.

"Hey, just one question; why'd CPA decide to wait when he's already five to send someone?" Alfred asked.

"We feel five is the age where children can talk, say their feelings, and not lie about it." He replied.

"That's true, I guess." Alfred said.

"Don't worry, doctor. I saw no problems with your household." He said and took his leave.

Alfred breathed out, "Well, now we can hit the beach!" he exclaimed to his family.

…

When school had been let back in, Noah was actually excited about it. He got to see old friends from last school year, he could make new ones. In his class room, he sat at the bright red table next to a boy he knew from last year. His new teacher stood from her desk once all her little student arrived in the class.

"Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Brendan."

The entire class of little children chanted '_Hi, Mrs. Brendan._' to the woman.

"Now, the first thing we're going to do is introduce ourselves by saying our names, what our parents do, and what we did over the summer. Alright? Now let's start with…" She took one kid at a time going down a clipboard list of names.

After some odd number of kids she got to Noah's name. "Noah Jones-Kirkland?"

Noah stood, "My name's Noah, and my daddy is a baby doctor and my other daddy is a teacher. Me and my daddies went to the beach and did a lot of other fun things, too." He said.

A little girl in the small crowd said to him, "You can't have two daddies, what about your mommy?"

"I don't have a mommy. I have two daddies." He said back to her.

Another student raised his hand, "Mrs. Brendan, Noah says he has two daddies! He can only have one daddy!"

"Noah, what do you mean you have two daddies?" she calmly asked him.

"My daddy said when I was born, my mommy died and my real daddy couldn't raise me. Daddy says he and my British daddy took me instead." Noah said.

"Now he has _three_ daddies?" a boy said.

"Stop lying, Noah!" another boy said.

The children kept calling him a liar and a 'daddy-faker'. He looked around the room to all the kids against him. His teacher stood with her hands on her desk, "Children that's enough. If Noah says he has two daddies, then he has two daddies. Let's get on with your summer stories. You can sit down now, Noah." She said.

Noah sat down at his little desk, he no longer had the excitement to be in school for the rest of his day.

That afternoon, Noah sat on the warm, stone bench outside of the school, awaiting his father to pick him up and return him home. He swayed his feet back and forth as he looked to the other children. They were all being embraced by their mothers, he imagined their hugs to be very loving and warm. He saw the smiles on the children's faces and then looked down, solemnly, to his feet swaying.

Arthur closed his car door and walked up to Noah, "Noah, its time to go home now." He said.

Noah picked his head up, as soon as he saw Arthur, he ran into his embrace and clutched his shirt. Arthur breathed a laugh, he looked down to his son. His face was on the verge of tears.

"Noah, what's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"The other kids said I couldn't have two daddies! And they told the teacher on me that I didn't have a mommy and a daddy like the rest of the kids!" he said while sobbing, all incomprehensive and hasted.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Jones-Kirkland?" a woman asked to Arthur.

"Yes." He said.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Arthur held Noah's hand and they both walked to his classroom.

"Mr. Jones-Kirkland, earlier in class today, Noah was supposed to tell what his parents do and what he did for summer vacation. When he said that his father is a baby doctor and his other father is a teacher, the other children sort of took it the wrong way and accused him of making up that he had two fathers." She explained the situation to Arthur.

Arthur glanced to Noah in the seat next to him, trying to stop his tears. "Well, Noah does in fact have two fathers."

"So he was telling the truth… he also told the class of what happened to his mother and real father." She said.

"Yes, his mother died during childbirth and his father gave him to my husband so we could raise him." Arthur said.

"Okay, I'll explain to the children tomorrow his situation." She said. She looked to Noah, "Noah, I'm sorry the other children were mean to you today and didn't believe you even though you were telling the truth. I'm sorry I didn't fully believe you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Brendan." Noah wiped his nose.

"Sorry if this was an inconvenience to you." She said to Arthur.

"No, it's completely okay." He took Noah's hand, "Let's go home, Noah."

"Okay. Bye, Mrs. Brendan." He waived to her.

"Bye, Noah."

When they got back to their house, Alfred had already gone to work. Arthur took off Noah's back pack for him. Noah turned around to face Arthur, who was now bending his knees to get to his son's height. The Brit held his little hands and looked to him in a sad, concerned manner. He slowly pulled him in for a tight hug. He soothingly rubbed his back while Noah squeezed his neck tighter.

"I don't want you to feel bad that you have two daddies, okay?" he whispered to the boy.

Noah nodded. "I love you, Daddy." He sniffled.

"I love you, too, Noah." Arthur replied. He separated from Noah and look up to him. "How about I make you some lunch and then we take a nap?"

"Can we just take a nap instead?" Noah asked, wishing not to have his father's cooking.

"Fine, we'll wait until Daddy comes home. I swear, you sound like him more and more each day." He stood and held out his hand for Noah to take and they headed towards his bedroom.

Alfred came home at almost six thirty and called out to his family. "Artie? Noah?" he heard no response. He checked Noah's room to see toys scattered on the floor and his bed unmade, but no Noah. He then went into their bedroom and saw them on his bed curled up next to each other fast asleep. His heart completely melted at the scene. He put down his medical bag and slipped off his shoes, removed his white coat and laid down with his boys. He positioned himself to where Noah was in the middle of him and Arthur. Alfred let himself linger in the moment for a while until he heard Noah's little stomach start to growl. He chuckled and got up to fix supper for the family.

When he returned to the bedroom he awoke his husband and son. He shook them both gently, "Artie, Noah, get up. Supper's ready."

Both hazily awoke to look at Alfred. Noah lit up and scrambled to hug his father's neck. Alfred held him close and kept him on his hip, "I got dinner ready for you. It's Mac and Cheese."

"Yay! C'mon, Daddy, get up! We're gonna eat Mac and Cheese!" Noah instructed Arthur.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Arthur sluggishly removed himself from the bed. He'd decided to tell Alfred about this afternoon's incident later.


	5. A Birthday 'Pool Party'

Alfred, new born baby in arms, walked to new parents to hand them their little girl. With a big, humble smile he shifted her pink blanket and made his way to the mother's bedside and handed the baby to her, "Here's your baby girl, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." he told.

As per usual, the new parents lit up at the sight of their small child. The father put a gentle hand on his baby's head and looked to his wife with a smile. "She's beautiful." he commented.

"She really is." Alfred said, with a smile just as big. "I guess she's got the same birthday as me, too." he hinted laughter in his sentence.

"Today is your birthday, Dr.?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yep. And to get to deliver your baby today makes it all the more special." Alfred said.

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Do you and your family have any special plans?" she asked, though her attention was focused on her baby.

"My husband says we're gonna go out to dinner somewhere. Probably somewhere with chicken strips, thats all my son seems to eat nowadays." Alfred, hands in his pockets, shrugged.

"How old is your son?" The mother asked.

"He's getting so big now," Alfred rolled his eyes with another shrug, "Ten." Alfred answered. He looked to the couple not paying any attention to Alfred's story, all their focus was on the little girl. Alfred smiled, "I'm just gonna leave you three some alone time. Congrats." he said, then walked out of the room.

Alfred's head was positioned towards the room he was previously in as he walked to the nurses' station. He looked to Rita in her magenta scrubs and dark black hair in a professional bun. He leaned over the counter and held himself up by his elbows, "Hey Rita." he greeted.

"Hi, Alfred." she said looking up from files to talk to the blond. "Happy Birthday." she said.

"Thanks... so what did'ja get me?" Alfred asked, leaning forward more.

"Who said I got you anything?" Rita asked sarcastically.

"C'mooonnn, it's my birthday! It's bad enough that I gotta be at work on my day off, you gotta give me a present." Alfred begged.

"Y'know, I do remember a certain bag finding its way into my car this morning." Rita said, lifting a silver gift bag with red paper inside it. She chuckled and handed it to Alfred. She watched as Alfred tore into the gift. His present was revealed to be a painting of a bald eagle with American Stars and Stripes for some of the feathers. Her son had painted it for her to give to Alfred for his birthday.

"This is awesome, Rita! I love it!" Alfred said, scanning the artwork. Since Alfred was born on the fourth of July, he was extremely patriotic, making the painting perfect for him.

"Carlos said you'd like it." Rita said, referring to her son.

"Tell him it's awesome." He said. His eyes couldn't look away from it.

"Alfred, it's 5:30." Rita informed him.

"Oh, right. I'll see ya later, Rita. Tell Carlos thank you for me!" Alfred rushed to put his gift back in the bag and sped his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Alfred pulled into his driveway, turned his key in the ignition to turn the car off, unbuckled his seat belt, and tried getting out of the car. His footsteps fell on the concrete to the walkway at his door. He heard music, laughing, and talking from inside the door. He turned the door knob, it was unlocked for some reason. He pushed the door forward and stepped into his house, instantly seeing all his friends and family. But first and foremost, he saw Arthur with a huge mile of a smile on his face.

"Surprise!" They all rang. Alfred absolutely _loved_ surprises, especially when they were in his favor. Arthur gently held his face and kissed him. Alfred had one arm around Arthur's waist and when he pulled away, Arthur had his arm around Alfred's back and had a hand on his chest. They both looked to the crowd and the decorations. The one that caught Alfred's eye immediately was the big banner that read: **Happy 35th Birthday!** in incredibly large letters. The thirty fifth was what got to him. He smiled anyway, though it would bother him later on.

Arthur presses his head against his chest for a brief moment and then looks up to Alfred's face. "Happy Birthday, darling." he whispered, Alfred heard it.

"Thanks, babe." he replies, the waves of people come up to him to wish him a happy birthday.

First it was Calli and Tyler, then Bridgette and Daniel, then his parents, then Arthur's parents, then Arthur's coworkers he'd met before, (no doubt, Francis was avoided to be invited to the party) and some doctors he knew that had gotten off of work. Lastly, Matthew and Gilbert came up to them when Alfred and Arthur sat at the table. "Happy Birthday, Kumpel." Gilbert said to Alfred, who was holding Arthur's hand on top of the table.

"Thanks, dude." Alfred said as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over Arthur's thumb. All four of them look over to Noah and Harper, a little four year old girl Gilbert and Matthew adopted a few years back. Noah was trying to hold her up to get something from a shelf he could've gotten himself, but he wanted to feel like a gown up by holding up a baby. He wasn't holding her very properly, but she still gave no objections to his grasp as her chubby fingers retrieved her item.

"Harper's getting so big." Arthur sighed.

"I can't believe Noah's already ten years old." Matthew whispered.

"I can't believe you softened me up. I'm still as awesome as ever, but if you had told me I was gonna have a daughter with some Canadian dude when i was older, I'd have beat you up." Gilbert said.

"It's cuz my bro's got you whipped now."Alfred told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I may be a family man now, but there is one thing Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt-Williams is not and that is whipped!" Gilbert defends himself. Arthur starts making snorting laughter and tries to hide the fact Gilbert's middle name was Maria, Alfred elbows his elbow to get him to stop it, yet he's doing the same action.

"It's okay, dude. I'm whipped and proud of it." Alfred says. He looks to Arthur, who has stopped laughing, and then back to the other couple. He leans in a little, "In more ways than one." he raises his eyebrows and winks, implying there was an innuendo. Arthur covers his mouth hastily and laughs nervously.

Matthew seems he can't look Arthur in the eyes. "I know you two are extremely sexually attracted to each other, but can you keep it down around other people?" The Canadian recalls the time Arthur asked him to take some sexy pictures of him before the two got married.

"You act like you're not a total freak in the bedroom, babe." Gilbert laughed. Alfred's eyes widened in a furious sense.

"I don't wanna hear that kinda stuff on my birthday." Alfred pouted.

Arthur pinched his swelled cheek, "Aww, the birthday boy is getting cranky in his old age." Arthur teased.

"Shuddup, you're older than me, gramps." Alfred retorted.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ isn't getting any birthday shagging tonight." Arthur said pompously.

Alfred flung his arms around Arthur's shoulders while rubbing his cheek across the Brit's, "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear!" he begged and buried his head into Arthur's chest.

With a pat on the taller blond's head, Arthur stated, "Whipped and proud of it." Gilbert laughed loud, Matthew chuckled uncomfortably.

* * *

Alfred sat by the pool with the porch lanterns of different colors on. It made the pool shine blue, green, yellow, and red. All his guests were long gone home by now while he sat, thinking deeply for the first time in his life. He sighed deeply as he thought about all the major events in his life: meeting Arthur, falling for Arthur, watching Arthur leave for college in England, graduating his own college, Arthur coming home into his arms, proposing to Arthur, buying a house with Arthur, finding out he had a brother, marrying Arthur, moving in the house with Arthur, adopting Lily, adopting Noah, Noah's first day of school, the day Noah was ridiculed for making up he had two daddies, how scared he felt when the man in the suit came to talk to them about Noah as he thought they'd take him away to find out it was nothing serious. These thoughts made him smile and mess with his fingers.

"Al...?" Arthur said, opening the sliding door to the patio. He'd been looking for Alfred, now he found the head of hair that belong to him.

Alfred turned around in the wicker chair and watched as Arthur came into view by sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist as his neck was wrapped in Arthur's arms. He angled his chin up to Arthur's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know I was just kidding about that birthday shag thing, you don't have to stay out here." Arthur said.

Alfred chuckled and rubbed his hand over Arthur's sweater covered back. He wondered how the Brit wasn't burning up in a sweater in the July temperature. "I know, I was just out here thinking." he shrugged.

"Don't hurt yourself." Arthur joked, Alfred chuckled. "What were you thinking about, darling?"

"I'm... old. I'm thirty five." Alfred confided.

"That's all? _That's_ why you're sulking out here? Alfred you're not old. I'm thirty seven, are you calling me old?" Arthur asked.

"That's different, you're a hot thirty seven. I'm a fat thirty five." Alfred moped.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Just because you don't have the physique that you had in high school, doesn't mean you're fat."

"I haven't gone to the gym in a long time, h-how do you stay so sexy?" Alfred asked.

Arthur snorted, "By cleaning up after two boys and a dog."

"And since I'm the one cooking, I'm getting fatter." Alfred said.

"You're not fat!" Arthur clarified. "And you're not old, either." he stood. Alfred watched as Arthur began removing his shirt and sweater, making his way towards the pool. He turned around to face Alfred, his hitched eyebrow and terrible smirk pointed out a rebellious event about to take place. "We're not old, Alfred," he started undoing his pants button and kicking off his shoes. "with Noah going into middle school next autumn, and then high school, and college until he has kids of his own," Arthur pulled down all articles of clothing still on until he was completely naked. "we're just getting started, love." he said, deviously. Alfred smiled and shook his head. Arthur cannon-balled his way in to the swimming pool, sinking to the bottom until he swam back to the surface and rested his head on his hands on the edge of the pool. He gave a look to Alfred that read: _Are you coming in, birthday boy, or not?_

Alfred laughed, glad that Noah was already asleep, as he stood from the chair and removing all clothing he had on him (including his glasses). His husband smiled as he watched Alfred jump into the pool after him. Alfred swam his way behind Arthur, who's front was still to the pool's edge. He covered Arthur's torso with his big arms, as the smaller blond smiled and lifted his shoulder in a flirty school girl way, looking behind him to laugh with his husband. Alfred gave kissy pecks to Arthur's neck and shoulders until he felt like he wanted to kiss his lips.

"So, about that birthday shag you mentioned?" Alfred whispered.

"What're you waiting for, then?" Arthur asked, also whispering.

With that, Alfred lowered one of his hands to Arthur's junk, he seemed to grab his dick and balls at the same time when he started stroking. Arthur gripped the pool's edge and Alfred's other arm around him as he gasped. Alfred lowered his hand even more to where his fingers could go into Arthur's entrance with a simple curl. He'd done it so many times, it didn't take him long to figured where Arthur wanted to be touched on the inside and to stretch fully.

"You'd better pull out before you finish." Arthur moaned over his shoulder.

"Of course I will." Alfred assured him. He spread Arthur's butt cheeks enough for him to enter himself. Arthur gave out a horribly loud moan. Their previous problem was a reoccurring one, they never got to make love to each other with out interruptions. Apparently, tonight was a different story. Alfred found thrusting underwater was harder than regular thrusting, he'd gotten tired twice as fast for he'd been putting in twice as much effort. Though it tasted like chlorine, Alfred kissed up Arthur's back.

"Al," Arthur said.

"Yeah, that's right say my name, baby." Alfred said.

"No, Al..." Arthur picked Alfred's head to see the house lights on. "Noah woke up." he said worried.

"What do we do?" Alfred said, now he was worried.

"Just pretend you're holding me in the pool." Arthur tried.

"No, he'll want to come in the pool with us." Alfred said.

"Pull out, idiot!" Arthur commanded in a whisper.

"Dad...?" Noah called out, sliding the door open. The blond's immersed themselves just before he could see them. As Noah continued forward semi near the pool, he wondered why the pool lights were on, while his parents looked up and prayed their son would not find them. His pajamas sagged a little on him. He turned around, concluding he just imagined his parents' voices coming from there, and tried making his way back inside the house.

Noah stopped short of Alfred and Arthur's clothing lying on the ground. _Don't pick them up! Don't pick them up!_ Arthur and Alfred mentally chanted. Both were running incredibly low on an air need that needed to be met soon. Noah arched an eyebrow at the curious discovery, but disregarded it and went back inside.

With a big gasp of oxygen, the two blonds arose from the water. They looked to the sliding door and made sure Noah was gone and he'd turn the house lights off with him. After, they looked back to each other and snickered. "I guess not tonight either." Alfred commented.

Arthur wiped some wet bangs from Alfred's forehead, "Soon, though." he smiled. "It was great while it lasted." he shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go take a 'shower' and then go to bed." Alfred said. The emphasis on the word shower was a special code between the two. They found since the shower was loud enough to suppress their love making noises and Noah would think they were actually taking a shower, that's how they would finally get to have sex with each other and Noah would never know the difference.

"I think a 'shower' sounds perfect right now." Arthur giggled against his husband's wet skin. And with that conclusion, they hopped out of the pool and grabbed their clothes to go have their not-so-clean shower. Arthur pulled his pants up and buttoned his button. "So you still think you're an old man?"

"Could an old man get such a sizzling hot fox like you?" he asked rhetorically, also pulling his pants up. With his shirt and sweater in one arm, Arthur took Alfred's hand (he, too, had his tee shirt in his other arm's hold) and swung it gently back and forth, making their way back to their room with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Happy Birthday, Al."

**It took me forever to update and I'm so so so sorry for that. I'm too tired with the final days of school passing ungracefully. I come home, tell myself I'm gonna update, don't update but instead fall asleep, and then it's too late for me to be focused. Once again, sorry for making you wait if you follow this story or any of my other ongoing stories religiously. It won't be long until summer where (fingers crossed) I'll update more often.**

**The next chapter, just a head's up, Noah is going to be on his way to high school even though this one he was on his way to middle school. In the chapters to come their will be drama, love interests, and surprises. Give you something to look forward to.**

**If you want to leave a review, favorite, and/or follow I'd just want to say thank you for it. Even if it's like a "You fuckin' suck at writing give up" I'll just reply with a "Thank you for such a heartfelt review, dear reader." If it's something nice that I can reply to, I'll write something nice about it too. And if you want to leave a suggestion as to what you want in the story, I'll look it over and try to incorporate it with the story. Peace!**


	6. First Days and Dates

The alarm clock rang a horrible screech, prompting Arthur to awaken. He opened his eyes after the fifth calling scream and reached for the 'Off' switch. It was 6:00 in he morning and the sun had barely rose yet. Arthur pulled himself up, unsuccessfully. Alfred's arms were still clinging to his torso in his sleep, never failing in strength to keep the Brit in that position. Arthur tried prying Alfred's fingers from their clutch with little results. He tried raising his own arms to get the bigger ones around him off, with no luck. "Al, darling, I need to get up now. It's the first day of school." he tried.

Alfred just replied with a moan and a tightening of his arms. The American buried his face into Arthur's back. "Idon'twannagotoschool." he mumbled.

"Not for you, git. For me and Noah." Arthur explained, while trying to push his husband off of him.

Alfred, again, mumbled.

Arthur sighed, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Dad, are you ready yet?" Noah said as he walked in the room. He'd grown almost as tall as Alfred, making Arthur feel unbearably short everyday. His dark brown hair was now covering his forehead in a shaggy way, almost like Arthur's yet not as much. Over the summer, he and Alfred had worked out together, making his muscle more defined. Not huge, but defined. He decided to wear a gray sweatshirt, dark jeans, and bright red converse for his first day of high school. He had his backpack over his right shoulder and waiting for Arthur.

"Just a second, I have to get him off of me first." Arthur told him. Noah chuckled and left the room. "Alfred, if you get up and go to school, you'll get to see Arthur." he tempted.

Alfred's eyes shot open as he leaped out of bed. He grabbed his jeans and shirt to put on in a flash, in the mirror he combed out his hair with his fingers until he just paused. He turned around to face Arthur, whom was getting out of bed. "Getting my hopes up like that is just mean." Alfred said and then yawned. He returned back to the bed.

"Well, I had to get up and you weren't letting me." Arthur went to his closet and found what he was going to wear for the day.

"Whatever." Alfred mumbled and snuggled more into the blankets. The Brit got ready almost lightening fast and walked over to the bundled up American.

He kissed his forehead, "I'll see you when I get home, love."

"Love you." Alfred said, already heading back off to sleep.

"I love you, too." Arthur said and left to take Noah to his first day of high school. The one, at which, he also worked at.

* * *

Arthur and Noah made their way in through the double doors of the two story school building, after passing the attendance, nurse, and front offices, they found the main hallway that connected to the commons (or lunch area). Noah had been to the school many times before when Arthur would drop him off at the Child Development classes to watch over him while Arthur worked, but now it was a whole new subject. He'd actually have to attend the classes, not just goof around with the building blocks. For the first time, he actually got a look at how big it really was.

"Well, Noah, you can have two options: You can go get your schedule from over there," Arthur pointed at the commons where thousands of kids were in chaotic lines to find their last name that would help them get their schedules, "and then come over to my room where it's quieter, or you can go find some of your friends and catch up with them. Either way is fine with me." Arthur offered, he started walking towards where his room was located.

"Uh, thanks Dad!" Noah called. He took a deep breath and headed towards the jungle of students.

Noah found the table that had a poster of "J-K" on it, meaning students with last names that started with a J all the way to K had their schedules here. Ten minutes later, his heart started pounding when the kid in front of him's schedule was not there. The kid had to go all the way to the counselor's office to find it, Noah prayed his weren't going to have the same fate.

"Last name?" the parent sitting at the table with the stack of schedules asked him.

"Jones-Kirkland." Noah stated, hiding his nervousness.

She flipped through paper after paper until she pulled one out of the stack. "Noah?"

"Yes ma'am." he said and was handed his schedule. He bumped and filed his way out of the mess of teenagers to get to the part of the commons that wasn't entirely full, which was hard to find.

"Noah!" a female voice called for him. He honed in on where the voice was calling from, sounded like his friend Kira. He smiled when he saw her slightly curly red hair bounce through taller guys, pushing her way towards him. Kira, in middle school, used to always wear jeans and large (rather ugly) sweatshirts. She promised him by the time she got to high school, she'd change her style to a more girlish fashion, he didn't believe her until he saw her in front of him now. She wore a soft, light pink sweater, whose hem lines were patterns of plaid, and a plaid skirt long enough to be accepted by school dress code. She, also, wore black shoes that could pass as a pair of converse, her pink socks stretched up to almost her knees. Her thick glasses were gone as well, she was even wearing light makeup (thin line of eyeliner, lip gloss, and some blush). She looked, dare I say, cute.

"Hey, Kira." Noah smiled as she hugged him for the first time since middle school. He looked at all her changes over the summer, she was almost a whole new person. "You weren't kiddin' when you said you were gonna be all girly this year." he joked.

She spun around, "You like it?" she asked. Noah shook his head. She leaned in and pointed to her eyes, "Look, I got contacts, too." she said as Noah looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Nice. You got your schedule yet?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's see if we have any classes together." she stood next to him as they scanned their classes to see any matches.

"Hey, we got 7th period together." Noah pointed out.

"And we got B lunch together, sweet!" they high-fived each other. "Aw, you don't have your dad, neither do I."

"Nah, he teaches sophomores and juniors, not freshmen." he informed her.

"Oh, hopefully we'll get him one of those years." she said.

"Let's go see if we can find the others." Noah told and started walking for their other friends in their usual 'group'.

* * *

Noah went to almost all his classes and found them all uneventful. He liked lunch, where he found his lunch group from last year (including Kira) and he liked his Art class. He was really good at art, everyone that saw his sketches agreed, too. He was in his sixth period before anything besides just introductions into the class happened. It was Geometry, he sat next to a girl who looked like a cheerleader. There was only two freshmen in that class, one of them being Noah.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, you a fish?" the cheerleader next to him asked.

"A what?" Noah asked.

"A fish... a freshman?" she asked him again.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Noah answered.

"What're you doing in Geometery then?" this girl really liked questions.

"Uh, well, I wanted to take Geometery and then Algebra. I heard its easier." Noah explained.

"Ohh, cool." she crossed her legs under the desk.

"Noah Jones-Kirkland?" the teacher called for attendance.

"Here" he answered.

"Jones-Kirkland...?" the cheerleader asked him.

"Yeah. That's my last name." Noah said.

"Dude, is your dad Mr. Joker?" she asked him. Noah felt he wanted this interview to be over, but she was a pretty girl, so on the other half he wanted her to continue it.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Of course, he's like totally awesome at teaching! I got an A in his class like the whole year. And his accent is like totally sexy." Noah furrowed his eyebrows. "Too bad he's gay."

"And married, and has a kid." Noah put in. She laughed at that. Noah wasn't exactly sure why though.

"Anyway, if he's British, does that mean you are, too?" she intrigued.

"Well, technically we're all British, but y'know sometimes I'll talk to him in a British accent." Noah shrugged.

"That's so cool! Tell me something British!" she asked of him.

_You can't just talk British_ Noah thought. "First, what's your name?"

"Mia." she said, excitedly.

In Noah's British accent he spoke to her, "Mia, Scandinavian for the Star of the Sea." he smiled as she gushed. Noah left out that in Hebrew the name meant 'Bitter'. A little fact he should've paid attention to then and ran away when he had the chance to.

She grabbed his hand, "Here's my number, maybe this weekend we can go see a movie or somethin'. Do you drive?" she asked as she wrote down numbers in his palm with a sharpie.

"Uh, no. Still in progress." he said, still in a British accent.

She silently squealed, "That's so cute, it's okay, I can pick you up in my car." she returned his hand to him and sat straight in front to pay attention to the introduction to the class. Noah smiled to his hand and then paid attention back to the teacher.

* * *

He got to his last class of the day, English. Finding it almost made him late to class. When he walked into the room, he scanned it for Kira. He saw her reading a green sheet of paper that had all the books they were to read this year. Noah picked one up, too, and then headed over to sit next to her. He poked her shoulder to get her attention. "Hi." he waived.

"Oh, hey. Have you seen this list? We gotta read all these?" she sarcastically asked.

Noah read over the list:

_Hunger Games_

_The Odyssey_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_How to Kill a Mockingbird_

_And some passages from the textbook._

Not all in that order, but it was still a lot to read. In middle school they only read a large book throughout the course of the year. "Wow, they're all like, ones I've heard of but haven't read really."

"I'm looking forward to the Hunger Games, which one do you wanna read?" she asked.

"Hmm, I dunno, I think that Mockingbird one looks cool." Noah answered.

"It's not really a guide book on how to kill a mockingbird, y'know." she said.

"Oh, well that's lame." Noah pushed the list away on his desk. Kira laughed at him. She looked to his palm and saw the number written in black from Mia.

Kira jerked his hand away from him, "What's this?" she asked curiously. "Is it a _girl's _number?" she teased him.

"Shut up, don't say it like that! But for your information, yes it is." he pulled his hand back.

"What's her name?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Mia." Noah said.

"Don't tell me you used the British accent thing on her." she rolled her eyes.

"She said she wanted to hear it." Noah defended.

"Cheap trick." she lightly punched his shoulder. "Man, Muscles over here, when'd that happen?"

"Over the summer, my American Dad said I should work out with him, so I thought why not?" Noah said. "You know you want to feel 'em." he flexed. Kira just shook her head and looked forward to the teacher.

Arthur and Noah came home that afternoon with Noah still explaining all the things that happened that day. Alfred came to the living room and interrupted his continuous chatter, "Hey, they're home." Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek and put an arm around his shoulders, "How'd your first day go?" He asked Noah.

Noah looked off to the side and gave a nonchalant shrug, "Y'know, it was alright."

"Only alright?" Alfred asked.

"Noah got asked out this weekend by a cheerleader." Arthur informed him. Noah looked forward with a smug look.

"No way, dude, that's awesome." Alfred bumped his fist with Noah's. "What'd you use on her?"

"That name and origin thing you taught me." Noah told him, "She was like butter."

"That's my boy!" Alfred put Noah in a headlock.

Arthur shook his head, "Why it works, I'll never know." Arthur sighed, "When I first met your father, he told me my name meant 'Follower of Thor'."

"Well, it was rather that or 'Bear Hero' at the time I thought A) Follower of Thor sounded cooler, and B) I was the only Hero -Bear or not- on the street." Alfred said. Arthur chuckled.

"Not only that, I also told it to her in a British accent. So, technically, you both helped me out on that one." Noah told them. getting out of Alfred's hold.

"Let's celebrate Noah's first day and date with... hot dogs!" Alfred announced. Arthur and Noah both agreed.

* * *

Saturday night came, and so did Noah's first date. With a Junior cheerleader, no less. Her cherry red convertible pulled in the driveway to pick Noah up. Mia rang the doorbell and then swept at her red skirt and pulled at the hem of her tight jean jacket. Alfred opened the door for her, "Hey, you must be Mia, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

"He's in his room. Noah!" Alfred called and Noah emerged from around the corner.

"Hey, Mia." Noah smiled.

"Hi." she smiled back.

"I'll be back later, Dad." Noah said, walking out the door.

"Later!" Alfred said.

Noah and Mia walked to her car, "This is _your_ car?" he asked her.

"Yeah, got it on my sixteenth birthday. Isn't it rad?" she said.

"Yeah." Noah admired the vehicle.

"You know, you don't look like any of you dads." she said.

"They're my adoptive parents. My mom died when I was born, haven't heard from my real dad." Noah told her.

"That's like, so sad." she sympathized.

"Nah, it's alright. They're cool." Noah calmed her.

They got to the movies, and Noah almost didn't want to leave the car. He got out nonetheless, and walked with her to the entrance. Half way to the doors, she held his hand. Noah tried not to let his nerves show in front of her. She held his hand and his bicep, keeping them even closer. "Uh, so what do you want to see?" he asked her, looking up at the selections.

"Ummm, ooh! How about Now You See Me? That looks kick ass!" she said.

"Okay, then let's go see that one." Noah said. They stepped up to the clerk that sold the tickets in the glass box. "Two for Now You See Me, please." he brought out his wallet.

"Lemme pay for my half." she said.

"Nah, you drove us here. I'll pay for the tickets." Noah said.

"Are you sure?" Noah nodded. She brought his face closer to hers, "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" she asked the clerk.

"Sweet as honey." she said, annoyed.

After Mia and Noah stopped by the concession stand and bought two drinks and a bucket of popcorn, they made their way to the theater room where their movie was playing. The pre-movie commercials played for almost ten minutes before the trailers for other movies started. Noah found some of them worth seeing, others looked stupid. All of a sudden the sound started blasting, the movie was starting. It started with Jesse Eisenberg hold up a deck of cards and prompting a woman in the crowd to pick one of them. Once memorized, she put the card back in the deck. Jesse Eisenberg took a few epic angles of camera shots and then threw all the cards into the air. Behind him a skyscraper shone their building lights in the form of a six of diamonds. The whole crowd, in the movie and out, were in awe.

Mia leaned over, "Noah, about this time, the guy usually puts his arm around the girl." she whispered.

"Oh, right." Noah said, stretching his arm around Mia.

"That's better." she said.

* * *

When they returned to Noah's house, they kept laughing and going on about the movie. They stood out in front of the driver's side of Mia's car. She leaned against the car and Noah kept his hands in his pockets with a nervous smile.

"Artie, he's home!" Alfred quietly called. Alfred and Arthur sneaked a peek out through the window to where they saw both teenagers.

"Had a nice time tonight, Noah." she complimented.

"I did, too." Noah said. They looked around awkwardly. "I'm no expert, but from all the movies I've watched, this is about the time I kiss you."

"Can you hear what he's saying?" Arthur asked.

"No." Alfred answered.

"You can't go wrong with movies." Mia said. They both smiled, Noah leaned in for his first kiss. He met his lips with hers, no doubt more experienced. She leaned her head to her right, _She's actually going for it!_ Noah thought to himself, also rotating his head to his right. He decided to end it after almost fifteen seconds, he back away. Noah felt proud of himself as he saw her smile. "Goodnight, Noah." she said, opening her car door and stepping inside.

"Night, Mia." Noah, hands still in pockets, said as he walked backwards towards his door. He waived her off and started to walk straight forward.

Alfred and Arthur scramble to the living room so it didn't look like they just witnessed their son's first kiss. Noah made his way to the door and opened it. He saw Arthur leaning on the kitchen counter, inspecting his nails in a nonchalant fashion. Alfred, on the other hand, sat on the couch, petting Lilly (who had gotten to be in her later years by now, almost seven) and looking to the ceiling.

"C'mon, I know you both saw it." Noah caught them.

"Dude, she's so into you!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." Noah said and went to his room.

"You know, Al," Arthur said, Alfred turned his attention to the Brit, "That kiss may have been our son's first, but nevertheless, it kind of got me going." Arthur made his way to Alfred and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, as soon as the American stood.

"That's kinda sick." Alfred said.

"Shut it, wanker." Arthur kissed him. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and slid his tongue into his mouth. Arthur, took it a step further, he jumped on Alfred, being carried like a baby.

"Whoa, Artie, I'm not that young anymore." Alfred tried keeping him up and not dropping him.

"Are you complaining?" Arthur seductively asked.

"Nope." Alfred said with a smile, Arthur smiled back at him and pressed his forehead against his husband's. Alfred took them both into their bedroom for the night.

**Hopefully that's filled the void of absence of chapters lately. Its just, I said I was going to update more over the summer, but I got lazy and never found the inspiration for it or I kept procrastinating. Whatever, I'm sure you all don't mind.**

**At first, I was going to make this story as long as the other ones in the series, 10 chapters long. But seeing on how its almost more than half of that now and he's only a teenager, I'm going to make this as long as I fucking want with not limit.**

**Hopefully your summers are going great, getting that well needed rest, eh? Mine would be great if you left a review, favorite, or follow. But y'know, whatever you want, just sayin' I love you. So much. It hurts sometimes. *Creeper moment* jk. **


	7. Naive Noah

"...Hello?"**  
**

"_Hey, Noah! Listen, I gotta tell you something."_

"Yeah, what is it, babe?"

_"You're super sweet and great and all, but uh... we have to break up."_

"What? We've only been going out for four weeks, why all of a sudden?"

"_Well, my last boyfriend just called me yesterday and... told me that he wanted to get back together._"

"So you're just gonna drop me like this?!_"_

_"Hey, I was with him for like, almost an entire year. He broke up with me, and I still had feelings for him and now that he called me.._."

"Whatever, hope he's worth it." _Bitch._ He wanted to say, but just hung up on his cell phone. He tossed his phone to his sheets on his bed. It was way too late for this shit, almost one in the morning. Why she'd decided to do this so late, Noah had no clue. He scratched his fingers through his scalp and shaggy brown hair two or three times before he rubbed his face. Noah got out of his bed and walked his way down the hallway to his parents' room.

He slithered the door open a crack big enough for his head. "Dad...?" he whispered. Arthur nor Alfred responded, both were fast asleep. "Dad...?" he tried a tone louder. No movement was made. He slid into the room fully and walked to the bed. "Dad..." he said a little louder, slightly shaking Arthur's shoulder. Arthur had his head resting on Alfred's collarbone and his arms around his waist (while one of Alfred's arms were under the pillows and the other around Arthur's shoulders).

"Mm, hm?" Arthur opened his eyes to see Noah standing over his bed. "What's the matter?" he said in a haze.

Noah looked to the side, no matter what way he phrased his next question it would be kind of silly just asking. "Um,... can I lay in bed with you and Dad?" he asked sheepishly.

Arthur raised a large eyebrow but scooted away from Alfred to make room for Noah. Alfred woke up once he felt another person entering their bed. "What's up, Noah?" he asked his son.

Noah got under the blankets and adjusted himself just enough for him to be comfortable. "You haven't slept in our bed since you were a little boy." Arthur smiled.

"I know. I'm not really sure _why_ I wanted to be in your bed, I just did." Noah explained. He took a breath in and stared at the ceiling. "Mia just called me."

"At this hour?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, she called to.. break up with me." he said monotone, Noah crossed his arms. "She wants to get back with her old boyfriend." he detailed.

With a sympathetic look, Arthur combed Noah's hair a bit with his fingers, "Noah, I'm sorry."

Noah grunted, "Don't worry 'bout it. Something told me we weren't going to be together for very long in the beginning anyway. It still feels like crap."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, man. People go through break ups, it's just a fact of life. Nothing you can do about it if she wants to pass up a diamond for a rock." Alfred said.

"Are those the kind of lines you fell for, Dad?" Noah looked to Arthur with a brow raised and a skeptic look.

Arthur smirked, "Unfortunately, yes." he breathed a laugh when Alfred smiled at him.

Noah looked to his parents' love for another, "I wish I could already know who I'm gonna fall in love with, that way I don't have to waste my time with mindless dating."

"If only it were that simple." Arthur said.

He took a moment to pause, "How did you two know that they were 'the one'?" Noah asked.

Arthur and Alfred looked to each other again, they shrugged, "I married my best friend." they said in unison.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Best friend?" he thought about it. It clicked in his head, "There's _no way_ I could go out with Kira. It'd be too weird for us."

Arthur yawned, "You think it wasn't _weird_ for us?"

Alfred yawned unintentionally due to Arthur's yawn, "Yeah, at the time we were straight. If you'd told me I'd be married to a dude for the rest of my life, I would've looked at you funny."

Noah thought about it, concerned. His pondering went well into the night, after Arthur and Alfred had already fallen asleep. He pursed his lips, "No... no way, we'd be... it'd never work." he whispered to himself before he fell asleep too.

* * *

Noah sat at his desk in English, elbows on the wood, fingers woven together, and his mouth resting on the backs of his hands. He was lost in thought, still thinking about the topic of last night. he ran a hand through his hair and messed it up (though it didn't show much), "It's a stupid idea anyway!" he said to himself.

"Noah, guess what!" Kira bubbled to him, preparing to sit in her seat.

"What?" he asked her. Were her eyes always that pretty? And green?

"I got asked to the homecoming dance by Luke Grayson!" she said with excitement.

"Whoopie," he said with heavy sarcasm and a spiral of his finger. She punched his arm, softly (but it still kind of hurt) "Ow."

"What's up your ass?" she asked.

He looked at her with a sour face, "Nothing, its just... Mia broke up with me last night."

"What?! But Homecoming's this weekend. Who're you gonna go with?" she asked.

"I dunno, I already have a ticket, just gonna go by myself I guess." Noah said.

"That's rough. Sorry to hear that." Kira said and turned in her desk to face the front.

"Whatever." he said. "Hey, has Luke met your parents yet?" Noah asked her with a smirk.

"Oh, come on." she rolled her eyes then looked at him. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course he's not meeting my parents. I don't want to be single forever, y'know."

"Ms. Ferguson?" their teacher called.

"Um, yes ma'am?" Kira responded.

"We're all ready to start class now, is your conversation over with?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am." Kira answered with her head down. Noah chuckled at her a little bit.

* * *

Homecoming night came, and much to Noah's disappointment he still didn't have a date. By the time the dance already started he was walking out of his front door because Arthur and Alfred wouldn't let him leave before he had been in a hundred photos. He found it hard to smile in all the pictures when his heart just wasn't in it. He really dreaded going alone to his first homecoming dance, while even Kira had a date. Once he got to the school, he decided not to let it show on his face how miserable he was on the outside. Hands in his suit pockets, he walked in the double doors along with other couples and walked o the cafeteria where the center of the dance was held. Friends, one by one, came to greet him but then left to dance with their date. After a good ten minutes, he made his way to get himself a drink, hopefully it wasn't spiked just yet.

"Noah, dude! Where's your date?" his friend, Josh, asked.

"Probably with another guy." he said flatly as he took a drink from his cup.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. How 'bout you come dance with our group?" Josh offered.

"Nah, I'm not really in a dancing mood. Not even sure why I came tonight in the first place, to be honest." he declined.

"Ah, well, suit yourself." he said and then left for his group.

Noah took a breath in and out. He sipped his drink and looked to the doors. Kira had now walked in with Luke. Sure, Luke cleaned up pretty nice, but Kira... Noah wanted to whistle in his head. Her hair looked brighter than usual. It was up half way while the other half was curled on her bare shoulders, her bangs only slightly in her amazingly green eyes. Her makeup was done beautifully, her dress made her body and her legs look flat out amazing, and if Noah hadn't lost his mind over her yet, her beautiful smile would've near killed him. Noah tried his best to stop blushing as he looked ahead of him to the crowd, hoping she wouldn't come talk to him or his head would start spinning. Damn his luck.

"Hey, Noah! You look great!" Kira said to him. Her arm locked with Luke's, who seemed to be looking at the bigger crowd.

"Uh, thanks, you do too." he said.

She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Thanks." When the song changed, her face lit up. "Ooh, I love this song, let's go dance, Luke." she nudged her date's arm. "I'll see you later, Noah." she said as Luke took her hand to the dance floor.

"See ya." Noah said.

He watched the two dance slowly. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. Jealousy growing in his system with every sway they made. She smiled as he scrunched his nose into her ear, he seemed to be whispering something sweet to her. Noah's gut twisted tighter. Luke removed his face from the side of her head and faced her gorgeous face, he kissed her. Soon after, he slithered his hands down to her butt and firmly squeezed. Noah clenched his fist, he threw away his plastic cup of punch and made his way to the door, trying not to make a scene.

"You can stop kissing me with your halitosis breath now, you don't need to take it that far." Kira said as Luke kissed her.

"Sorry, I was trying to help you out." he said.

"Squeezing my ass isn't helping me at all." She removed his hands and wiped the bottom of her lip. "Where'd Noah go?" she searched for her friend.

"Who cares?" Luke said bringing Kira in closer. "Obviously, if he can't see that a smokin' hottie like you was in love with him, then he's an idiot."

"He's not an idiot." Kira defended. "You know what, he's not here anyway. I don't have to put up this stupid act anymore tonight. Later." she started walking away.

Luke grabbed her hand again. "Listen Friend Zone Ferguson, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be waiting for someone who won't give her a chance." He pulled her in and started gently dancing again.

"But, what am I supposed to do? Since the first time I saw him I've been in love with him, now all of a sudden I'm supposed to forget about him and just date any guy?" Kira confided against Luke's ear.

Luke thought about it, "I get what you're sayin'. We'll keep trying, I promise he's gonna be your boyfriend one of these days. If the jealousy thing didn't work tonight, something has to."

"Thank you, Luke." she hugged him.

* * *

Noah furiously walked through his house, he slammed the door. "How was the dance, Noah?" Alfred, with his arm around Arthur on the couch, asked.

"Horrible!" he shouted an stomped to his room, the couple on the couch heard the door slam.

"What do you think 's wrong with him?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"I don't know." he sounded worried.

"He probably saw Mia with that other dude."

"Maybe." Arthur said. He paused for a long moment, looking at the television, random walls, and then back to Alfred. "You know, we haven't shagged in a while." he said nonchalantly.

"Can we?" Alfred asked, practically jumping in his seat.

Arthur pretended he was thinking it over, "Okay." he rested his arms on Alfred's shoulders. Alfred started kissing him and lowering his back to the couch. "Doesn't it feel a little wrong we're doing this when our son just had a horrible first dance?" Arthur tried saying while being kissed.

"He's probably going straight to sleep anyway, we'll ask him about it in the morning. C'mon Artie, I really need this." he said between his tongue licking the inside of his husband's.

Arthur chuckled, "I... guess so." he managed to say, "But let's not get too crazy, alright?"

Alfred smoothed his hand up Arthur's back, "Hmph, you say that now." he smiles. He began to slowly grind into the Brit, the friction between their pants almost instantly hardening their erections. Alfred wrapped Arthur's legs around him as he continued skillfully grinding, he gave a last kiss before sitting up and continuing his previous actions. "So, Artie, what do you think 's really goin' on in Noah's love life right now?" he asked after he removed his shirt. He caressed Arthur's thighs with gentle massaging motions.

"I don't have a clue," he moaned, "I think... the sooner he starts seeing this Kira girl as more than just a friend, mmh, the better he'll be." Arthur groaned, also grinding into Alfred.

"True." Alfred said, he took Arthur's hands and made them wrap around his neck. His hands dove down to the cushions of the couch to raise Arthur's ass to straddle him. Keeping his husband up, Alfred stood from the couch and carried him to the bedroom. Once at the foot of the bed he turned around and his back fell against the sheets, Arthur broke his fall with his arms. He smiled to the American before he restarted kissing him. Knowing the tricks to make Alfred want him even more, Arthur arched his back at an angle that almost hurt. Alfred's hands rubbing smoothly up the bare back and then going further down into the pants. With only one hand on Arthur's rear, Alfred heard whining. As a matter of fact, they both heard whining.

They paused on kissing and looked to the foot of the bed to find the eyes of a young Akita looking at them. "Dakota, go! No treats tonight." Alfred laughed. Dakota was a two year old Akita dog the Jones-Kirkland family adopted after Lilly passed. They missed her so much, but they found the best way to console was to buy another. Dakota's chest, belly, paws, and curled tail were all white while he rest of her was black and her eyes were dark brown. Once the canine heard the command to give her masters' some privacy, she sped out of the room and went to try and mooch off of Noah.

Arthur locked the door after the dog left the room just to pounce on Alfred once again. He kissed his lips softly, "So, do you think Kira likes him?" he asked.

"No doubt about it." Alfred said and rolled on top of Arthur. "Don't you see the way she looks at him when she's over here?" he said while unbuttoning the Brit's pants.

"Well, she doesn't exactly make it hard to see." Arthur said. He lifted his hips to remove his pants and then helped his husband with his pants as well.

"Y'know, our kid's kinda... oblivious, don'tcha think?" Alfred asked, he kissed down Arthur's body while doing so.

"More so than you?" Arthur joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Alfred looked offended.

Arthur chuckled, "I don't know, how about me throwing myself to you for weeks now and you just now finally got the message."

"Hey! We've both been really busy, it's not like I didn't _get_ the hints, I just didn't have time to act upon 'em." Alfred defended as he removed Arthur's underwear, all the while his hair getting gently tugged by Arthur.

He smiled sympathetically, "Al, does it matter right now?" he asked.

Alfred kissed him again, "Guess not."

**I am soooo sorry for such a long wait. I thought school would make me write more, but now all I do is sleep when I get home, feed my dog, and do homework for the rest of the night. I really got to get my shit together. Anyway, It won't be two months until a new chapter hopefully. And if it does, I will gladly let you riot to my house.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! It'd make my day sooo much better, I love you guys!**


End file.
